I'm On My Way
by Mushmallow62
Summary: The Bladebreakers meet a new team, but one member isn't all that they seem.


Title: I'm On My Way  
Author: Blue Demon  
Summery: The Bladebreakers met a new and colourful team. But one team member isn't all that he seems.  
  
The Bladebreakers were in the Europe Championships, just for something else to add to there collection of wins. It has been two years since Kai had to have his team mates ÔrescueÕ him from Black Dranzer.  
Tyson had gotten a slightly big head by winning so many Championships, but this championship would prove to be slightly more challenging than the others, for a Scottish team had entered.  
The team were called the Black Bladers, if truth be told it was because they couldn't think of a better name to give themselves, and the Tartan Bladers? No thanks! All of them lived in Scotland, or at least had Scottish blood in them. Dizzi had downloaded all of the information she could find about them, and it wasn't very much.  
The team leader was called Ada, she had a bit beast, however everyone that she had fought and defeated never saw her bit beast, and it was probably because that she had figured out how her bit beast can stay in the bit, but have the same amount of power, 'most likely' Dizzi had added.  
  
'What do you mean?' Max asked the trapped bit beast.  
  
'Well, Ada has never realised her bit beast, she calls it Noir,' Dizzi informed them.  
  
'French for black,' Rei noted with a nod, just incase the information should become useful.  
  
'So? We could easily defeat them,' Tyson interrupted.  
  
'Dizzi?' Rei bekoned for the trapped bit beast to continue.  
  
The second in-command looked alot like an elf, he looked very gentle, and unlikely to hurt anyone, his bit beast was a rhino, he had a trample attack and a ram attack. He was called Scott.  
Next was another boy, but this one looked tough, his piercing green eyes with his blonde hair, his bit beast was a shark that had a snap attack and a swat attack.  
The last one was a girl, who looked as if she did not belong with the group. She looked so inoccent that the whole of the Bladebreakers didn't think she would hurt a fly. She had a Procupine bit beast.  
  
'That's her bit beast?' Tyson said with amazment.  
  
'Yes, why?' Dizzi asked him.  
  
'It would be easy to defeat,' Tyson said; 'Come on, its not exactly hard to defeat that with our bit beasts!'   
  
The others were not so sure, none of them had the confidence as Tyson had at that moment. Kai had decided to watch this Black Bladers, to see how powerful they really were, and to see if there was a weakness to this Ada's attacks.   
  
  
'So, the Blade Breakers? Easy! We've seen them battle hundreds of times!' The blonde haired boy with piercing green eyes said to Scott. They were in a pub, with Ada and Liz singing to The Proclaimers 500 Miles.  
  
'I wouldn't think so. They managed to defeat the All Stars, remember? They had computer generated bit beasts. It will be no easy task,' Scott told him; 'Mark my words Paul, we have to be quick and skillful to defeat them,'  
  
'Ada doesn't seem to be worried,' Paul pointed out.  
  
'Yes, but Ada never worries, at least, not so I would notice. I believe that Liz should be benched for this Championship,'  
  
'But Ada refuses?' Paul asked with a smirk.  
  
'Yea,' Scott said with a nod.  
  
Liz was looking very happy, her inoccent blue eyes were filled with joy, her personality reflected with her clothes, she wore mainly light colours, white mainly. Right now she is wearing a white top with small studs that make a flower shape in the middle, her troussors are pale blue jeans and she wore white trainers. Her light brown hair is tied back losely from her face, with bits at the front falling into her face.  
Ada is the exact oposit to her inoccent friend. She is also having fun, mind, however there is no inoccences left within, why there is none very few know. She is wearing a red top, which looks as though the sleves have been ripped off, she wears long black gloves, that covers just above her elbow, her jeans are black with specks of red in them, and her shoes are like that of bikers. She is usually taken as a goth, but when she stands next to them, she is not a goth, but a biker chick, however if she stands next to them she is no longer a biker chick. She does not have a place and it is how she likes it. Why? It is unknown, but she likes to be wind swept and interesting. And she is the most interesting beyblader in the world, even if she was not a beyblader, she would still be interesting.  
  
'All right Ada?' Liz asks her odd friend.  
  
'Yea,' Ada replied with a smile, a genuine smile, she tucks some of her black hair behind her ear, showing the amount of earrings in just one ear.  
  
'I believe that Scott wants me benched,' Liz confided in her friend.   
  
'It won't happen,' Ada informed her inoccent friend.  
  
'I think it should. You should battle!' Liz told her friend, having done this argument a dozen times before.  
  
'I will battle at the finals,' Ada said, her eyes showed something, evil almost, but Liz knew her friend too well, she knew it was her odd sense of humour.  
  
'All right, but what if we battle the Bladebreakers?' Liz asked her, that was what worried her most than anything else.  
  
'Relax, if that happens then you won't battle. Unless its the finales,' Ada said, she sounded confident, as if she had done this a thousand times or more.  
  
  
The Bladebreaker, minus Kai, were all excited about the Championship. They still had to met the Black Bladers, and they saw there chance. So did Paul and Scott, as the two girls went to look at the board to show who fought who.  
  
'So, your the Bladebreakers?' Paul asked them.  
  
'Yea,' Tyson said, unsure if they going to introduce themselves or not.  
  
'Huh, I expected better,' Scott said and walked away from them.  
  
'You don't belong here. Your not from Europe,' Paul added and walked away from them.  
  
'Oh. That wasn't nice,' The team turned around and saw Liz there, but now they were on there guard.  
  
'Why don't you go back to that freak show?' Tyson told her and Liz actually looked hurt.  
  
'Hey! Your mad at Paul and Scott, not Liz,' A voice growled at them, and Liz 's eyes lit up to see Ada.  
  
'Yea?' Tyson said, sizing her up.  
  
'We are not going to fight until the finales. Unless one of our teams don't last of course,' Ada told him, the team, apart from Tyson, had let there guard down a bit.  
  
'Oh, why would they insult them though?' Liz asked Ada, completely confused.  
  
Ada smiled, knowing that Liz would always be inoccent; 'Because they are guy's, and guy's have massive egos, and insulting people makes them feel better,'  
  
'Oh,' Liz said with a nod; 'That makes sense,'  
  
'So, you are the team leader?' Rei asked Ada, who nodded.  
  
'Yes, why?' Ada asked him, noticing how he looked at her, judging her.  
  
Granted she knew she stood out, today she wore a black top which was faned at the end of the arms and also tied died light purple, her jeans were also purple, and she wore black biker gloves, but the same biker boots.  
  
'She's wind swept and interesting,' Liz put in, getting the feeling that the whole team were judging her and had to put that in.   
  
'Thanks Liz,' Ada said with a smile; 'You guy's are up in section A, just go straight on and turn left. Or go and check the board, either way, good luck!' Ada walked away.  
  
'Good luck!' Liz added; 'See you later!' And ran after her team.  
  
'What an odd bunch,' Rei said and the team agreed.  
  
'Wind swept and interesting?' Max said, confused.  
  
'Come on, we have a match to win,' Kai told them, and they were surprised that he never checked the board.  
  
'Shouldn't we double check?' Max asked him.   
  
'No. If Ada had lied, Liz would have said something,' Kai informed them as they walked to there first battle against a team called Queen's Bladers.  
  
  
Ada saw Paul and Scott sitting at the bench, waiting for her and Liz. She walked up to them angry, Paul looked nervious, while Scott didn't care, however he had never seen Ada angry before.  
  
'And you insulted them why?' Ada asked them.  
  
'Because they are the enemy,' Scott said to her, as if she was stupid.  
  
Paul was not going to say that, he knew all the stages of anger that Ada could reach; 'I am sorry Ada,'  
  
Ada nodded, acknowledging the fact that she accepted the apology, but would need a better explanation; 'Until you learn Scott, you are benched,'  
  
'Wha.......' Scott started to say, when Ada raised her hand.  
  
'No. I hate having a friction with a group like the Bladebreakers. They seem like a decent bunch, if you actually spoke to them,' Ada said and sat down, indicating for Liz to go and fight.  
  
  
It appeared that the two teams were going to battle in the finals, however there was a slight set back, the Majestics were also there, and they wished to battle the Bladebreakers, however to do that, they had to defeat the Black Bladers. The battle would be the very next day, and Ada decided to go outside and contemplate on the battle, and if she should bench Liz after all. She sat on a free bench when Kai walked up to her. He wore his BBA cloak, the one that he was given in Russia. Ada noticed him and smirked.  
  
'So, what is a tourist doing out?' Ada asked him, joking about the tourist part.  
  
'Huh, well, aren't you a tourist too?' Kai asked her.  
  
The Championships were held in Glencoe, a fairly small place, but peaceful and quiet. Well, most of the time. It was night out, the stars were all out, and the moon shone down, though it was very cold.  
  
'No, I live here,' Ada informed him and Kai was taken aback.  
  
'Live here?' Kai said surprised.  
  
'Yes. I used to live here and then moved to Glasgow, I had some sort of accident, or something,' Ada said with a shrug; 'So, apart from finding out my living arrangements, why are you out?'  
  
'Couldn't sleep,' Kai informed her and she nodded.  
  
'Or you have memories flooding back,' Ada said; 'Ones that you don't want,'  
  
'How did you know?' Kai asked her, surprised.  
  
'Hey, Scotland isn't just heart attack central, you know,' Ada told him with a smile.  
  
'Yea. Well,' Kai was about to get up, when she said something that distrubed him.  
  
'The past must not get involved with the present, the past stays where it is, it can't hurt you, unless you don't wish to fight it,' Ada said and walked away to a rented home.  
  
In fact all the bladers lived in rented places, some lived in carvans instead, as there was not enough room.  
Kai then remembered the important match that Ada had, along with her team, tommorrow.   
  
  
'Black Bladers vs the Majestics! Who will go on to the finals?' Jazzman said to the screaming crowds.  
  
'It would appear that the Majestics want a rematch from two years ago,' Chief told the Bladebreakers.  
  
'Man, who do we cheer on?' Max asked them; 'Paul did appologise to us, saying it was nerves. Liz and Ada are all right,'  
  
'And we are friends with the Majestics,' Rei pointed out.  
  
'We watch, but don't cheer,' Tyson told them and they all agreed.  
  
Apart from Kai, since his battles with Johnny, he wanted the little hot head to lose, and he wanted it to be to one of Ada's team.   
Everyone noticed that the Majestics drew cards, to know who was going to battle.  
  
'I don't think we can play cards and beyblade,' Liz said, standing near the bey-dish, she smiled and looked inoccent as usual.  
  
'Hum, Robert, I want to battle this one. I have heard a bit about her......' Oliver started.  
  
'Oh, and what would that be?' Robert asked his French green haired friend.  
  
'That she is a serious beyblader, but she has something about her, something that makes you feel like weather you win or lose to her, you won't hate her,' Oliver informed him; 'And that if you taunt her,' He looked sharply at Johnny; 'Ada will fight with a lot more force,'  
  
'So, this Ada is protective of her, who cares?' Johnny asked them; 'Crush this amature!' Johnny told Oliver, who shrugged and walked to the dish.  
  
'Well, hello,' Liz said cheerfully.  
  
'Hey there,' Oliver said to her with a smile; 'Don't think that I will go easy on you just because we don't call each other names,'  
  
'Oh, but calling names isn't part of the game though,' Liz said to him with a nod; 'And I will fight my best, I have heard you are the solo champion of France. So you might not find me a challenge at all,'  
  
'Liz! This isn't the time to put yourself down!' Ada called to her, Liz nodded.  
  
'I won't mind, as long as you give it your all,' Oliver said and Liz smiled.  
  
'3, 2, 1! Let it rip!!!!!!!!!' Jazzman yelled to them.  
  
They both realised there beyblades and there bit beasts were out in seconds, Liz had a purple porcupine, which went into defence.  
  
'Earthshake attack!' Oliver called to his unicorn.   
  
'Pull in Que!' Liz said to the porcupine.  
  
'Very good, your not that bad,' Oliver complemented her.  
  
'Oliver! Focus on the match at hand!' Johnny yelled to the French boy, who promptly ignored him.  
  
'What about an attack?' Oliver asked her, but Liz was not too sure whether she should attack or not.  
  
'Attack Liz,' Paul muttered, and he heard Ada muttering the same thing.  
  
'Huh, I warned her about people who take her inoccents as a weapon against her,' Scott informed them.  
  
'Right before the match?' Paul asked him, surprised Scott would even both to advise Liz.  
  
'No, ten minutes before,' Scott told him.  
  
'Idiot,' Ada said and walked towards Liz; 'Hey Liz,'  
  
'Ada?' Liz looked confused, Oliver never advanced on her blade, though Johnny was yelling at him to do so.  
  
'Look, what Scott told you, forget it. Ignore it. He just messed with your mind, This is not an algebra question, its 1 plus 1, which is?' Ada asked her.  
  
'Two,' Liz replied.  
  
'Good, so 2b plus 3y does you no good here. Its simple maths darwing,' Ada said and went back to sit down.  
  
'Oh. Now I get it!' Liz said with a smile; 'Que! Spike attack!'  
  
The porcupine managed to realise some of its tail spines and made a circle around the unicorn, allown her to knock Oliver's blade out of the dish.  
  
'Well done Liz,' Oliver said with a smile, liking the inoccent girl infront of him more and more.  
  
As he came down Johnny looked at him, and the red haired Glaswegain did not look too happy about his loss.  
  
'What was that about?' Johnny asked, seathing with anger.  
  
'It makes the thing more interesting,' Oliver said with a shrug.  
  
Enrique was next to battle Paul, who's bit beast didn't stand a chance away from water.  
  
'All right, Johnny,' Robert said and Johnny looked at him; 'Do you wish to fight her?'  
  
'Its a girl, she'll be easy to knock it, and what a waste of time,' Johnny said, folding his arms.  
  
'Oh really? Then why are you here Johnny? Your just wasting your time!' Ada said, hearing the whole thing.  
  
  
'Hey, it looks like this battle might be interesting,' Tyson commented.  
  
'Depends on who will fight her,' Max reminded him.  
  
'Johnny will fight, he hates to be insulted,' Kai told them and the other's looked surprised.  
  
  
'So, you think you can defeat me? The warrior from Glasgow?' Johnny asked her, stepping up to the bey-dish.  
  
'Oh shut up! There are no longer any warriors fron Glasgow, maybe if you actually walked around the city you would see we have soliders, and other helpful people,' Ada told him.  
  
'And what would you know about Glasgow?' Johnny asked her.  
  
'Well, the Glasgow Museum was built the wrong way around, the back faces the main road, the front faces the park, urban legend has it that the man who designed it actually commited suicide by jumping off of it,' Ada said and noticed that Johnny's jaw had dropped; 'A fly is going to get in there. Besides we're here to battle,'  
  
'Any time,' Johnny said, realising that Ada was from his home town.  
  
'When Glaswegians swear, its like a machine gun,' Ada told him with a smirk.  
  
'You don't have a chance against my bit beast!' Johnny told her.  
  
'3, 2, 1, Let it rip!!!!!!!' Jazzman cried out and the two fired there beyblades to the dish.  
  
Johnny called forth his bit beast, but then Ada made her blade go into defence, well, completely disappear.  
  
'What?' Johnny seemed surprised.  
  
'I call it the Highland defence. What do you think? My blade moves so fast that the naked eye can't see it,' Ada said; 'Now, Claws of lightening!' As soon as she said that, her blade attack and Johnny had lost.  
  
'Umhm,' Kai said with a nod, going down to met Ada, but his team did not know that.  
  
'That was cool!' Rei commented and the other's agreed.  
  
'Yea, I wish we saw her bit beast though,' Chief said to them; 'I could get more data from that,'  
  
'True. We will have to wing it when we battle her, huh?' Tyson asked him.  
  
'Well, I will have to check my data, but I think it is possible that you would,' Chief told him with a nod.  
  
'Well, I am not going down there,' Max pointed to the Majestics; 'I don't think they are too happy with losing to them,'  
  
'What was up wit Oliver when he battled Liz?' Rei asked them, but they did not know what was going with the two during the battle.  
  
  
'Oliver seemed nice,' Liz told Ada, who had spotted Kai.  
  
'He did, didn't he? Why don't you go and find him? I'm sure he won't mind,' Ada said and she nodded, then remembered Johnny, and Robert scared her too.  
  
'I think I will speak to him when he is alone,' Liz decided.  
  
'All right, I see Kai over there. You go and chill out, all right?' Ada asked her and Liz nodded, going towards a pond and watching the swans swim around.  
  
'You guy's were good,' Kia commented as Ada came up to him.  
  
'We could improve. Ofcourse, we are always improving, just like any team,' Ada said with a nod.  
  
'We will battle tomorrow,' Kai told her and she nodded.  
  
'Well, we shall see what our worth is against the World Chapions, hum?' Ada said and walked away.  
  
'I'll see you again tonight, by there,' Kai pointed to the enternce of the carvan site and Ada nodded. 


End file.
